


情人节

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: 【加糖不加冰x】原创文
Kudos: 3





	情人节

熟悉的气息扑面而来，张心心一时有些失了神，接着柔软的双唇覆了上来。

PD轻柔的吮吸着心心的下唇，伸出舌头描绘着人儿的唇形，毫不费力就撬开了人儿的齿关，灵活的舌头开始肆意侵略着人儿的口腔，一寸一寸的慢慢品尝，张心心笨拙地回应着这突如其来的深吻，和PD的舌头交缠，顺着PD的动作，张心心的双手挽上了PD的脖子，微微抬起头加深了这个吻。

感受到心心有些透不过气，PD挪开了双唇，转而吻过人儿的脸颊，轻轻咬住了人儿的耳垂，伸出舌头细细舔舐，身下的人儿立马整个人都软了下去，发出一声淡淡的嘤咛，刚好飘入PD的耳朵，听得他身下一紧，“咔哒”一声，张心心的安全带被解开，身上的羽绒服也因没了束缚滑落了下来，被PD利落的抽出，甩到了车后。

PD的动作停顿了一下，沉着嗓音在心心耳边诱惑道，“宝贝，可以吗，在这里？”

心心早就羞红了脸，还没从方才的深吻中缓过神来，张着小口喘着气，眼睛无意间瞟到了PD胯间的突起，脸上的热意更甚，自己的身下也已起了反应，欲火渐渐蔓延了全身，张心心点点头轻轻嗯了一声， 湿漉漉的眼睛有点委屈的望着PD，“那，那你轻点儿，我怕疼。”

“好。”得到人儿的许可之后，PD又附身吻了下去，左手扣着心心的后脑勺，右手顺着衣服下摆探了进去，三两下就把心心下半身的衣料褪了个干净，PD离开了心心的唇瓣，转而向心心的脖颈处流连，在心心白嫩的脖子上留下了细细密密的吻痕，双手穿过人儿的腋窝把整个人都抱了过来跨坐在自己的大腿上。

PD抬头，将额头抵在张心心的额头上，望着羞怯得满脸通红的张心心，强忍着身下的欲望，轻轻勾了勾唇，双手捧着张心心的脸，哄道，“心心要帮哥哥吗？”

张心心疑惑地望着PD，待PD牵着他的手一路向下，他才领会到了PD话里的含义，咽了咽口水，怯怯地拉开了PD的裤链，白嫩的双手紧握住PD胯间的火热，羞涩的撇过头，慢慢开始动了起来。

PD发出了一声舒服的闷哼，不知从哪里抽出了一管润滑剂，挤在五指指尖，朝心心的后穴探去，在入口处缓缓打着圈，冰冷的触感从后穴传来，张心心的身体不由得一僵，连着手上的动作也停了下来，PD耐心调教道，“宝贝放松，继续。”

心心到底还是未经人事，每一步都乖乖按着pd的指引来，手上动作越来越熟练，pd早已是火热难耐，但想到这是人儿的第一次，又怕弄伤了人儿，一只手在人儿身后做着扩张，另一只手在前端进行抚慰，后穴陌生的异物感加上前端传来的快感，张心心感觉身上像是被通了电流，浑身酥麻，控制不住发出一声声细细的呻吟，感受到手上的器物又肿大了一圈，在耳边传来的阵阵沉重的喘息声立马又咬着下唇噤了声。

“宝贝，乖，舒服就叫出来。”pd的声音在心心耳边萦绕，像是给人儿下了蛊。

手指在后穴交缠许久，pd满意的抽出了出来，突如其来的空虚感让张心心忍不住想要索取更多，泪眼盈盈的看着pd，pd抱起张心心调整了一下姿势，将身下的火热抵在了穴口，“宝贝，忍着点儿，可能会有点儿疼。”

说罢便吻上了人儿的双唇，缓慢动着下身，将胯间的火热慢慢地往小穴里送。

“呜呜呜……疼……”心心的呜咽声被吞没在口腔里，滚烫的热泪像断了线的玉珠，一滴滴的直往下掉，pd轻柔地吻去心心脸上的泪痕，轻声安慰着人儿，已经到这份儿上了，突然刹车已然是不可能的了。pd加快了手上的速度，试图用前端看快感来分散心心的注意力，在一声声呻吟中不断进入，最后以一个挺身进入到了最深处。

“啊--”尖叫和低吟同时传出，后穴被填满的快感席卷大脑，听见pd那声“宝贝，自己动动？”的指引后，双手搭在pd的肩上开始扭动着腰肢，“哥哥…好…好大…嗯…”

在pd全部进入之后张心心残存的理智便全部丧失，伸着脖子向pd索吻，“嗯…哥…啊…哥哥…心心…嗯…心心要…嗯…亲亲…啊…”pd很享受张心心快速的律动，也忍不住跟着心心的动作运动着，每次抽出又进入后都能顶到最深，怕人儿会喘不过气，便搂着人儿的脖子献上一个个浅吻。

许是因为动作太快，没过多久，张心心就伏在pd胸膛上，断断续续的用软软的声音说道，“哥哥…嗯…心心…啊…没力气了…嗯…”

pd身下依旧坚硬无比，满脑子都只有张心心红着脸呻吟的样子，喘着粗气翻了个身将张心心压在座椅上就开始抽动起来。

张心心双腿勾着pd的腰身，方便身上之人的索取，起初为了照顾人儿，pd还是温柔的动着，直到后来受了张心心娇软的呻吟声的刺激，身下的动作便开始不受控制起来，速度越来越快，断断续续的呻吟到最后都演变成了求饶声，“啊…哥哥…太快了…慢…啊…慢点…太深了…”快感驱逐了pd的理智，身下之人的求饶声只让pd加快了速度和力度，全部抽出，又全部进入，车内喘息声 呻吟声和肉体的撞击声交织着，弥漫着满满的情欲的味道。若是有人在此刻路过，看这摇晃着的车身，也能想到车内的两人又多激烈。  
“啊…不要…不要顶…啊…那里…嗯啊…”在又一次的抽送中，被顶到了敏感点的张心心弓起身子抓着pd的肩膀高喊出声，在pd持续的顶弄中尽数将白浊射在了pd的内衬上，湿漉漉的眼睛红红的，在无限呻吟中委屈的小声哭了起来，“呜呜呜…哥哥…嗯…你好坏…啊…”

pd在心心的脸颊上轻轻的吻着，加快了身下的速度，pd即将达到高潮的时候，一个用力的深顶把张心心彻底送上了快感的巅峰，接着一股滚烫的热流在蜜穴中朝体内不断喷射，“啊啊啊----”张心心伸长了脖颈，模样勾心又脆弱，双手下意识的勾上pd的脖子，在灭顶的快感中软下了身子，曲着的双腿也卸了力从pd的腰上滑了下去。pd扣着张心心的腰，勾起唇角俯身凑到张心心耳边，声音低沉又魅惑，“宝贝，我只对你一个人这么坏。”

张心心娇嗔的瞪了pd一眼，“哥哥是流氓！”，撇过头去不再看他，绯红的小脸却正好展现在了pd眼前。

“宝贝，我们回家吧，嗯？”pd轻声哄道。

“我没力气了，而且，你这样我们怎么回去嘛…”张心心的声音越来越小，低头看了眼两人身下的交合处，这“流氓”还恋恋不舍不肯出来呢！

“我抱你上去~”

pd狡黠地看了一眼张心心，挪了挪身子，动作间引起的磨蹭激的张心心差点又呻吟出声，而跑到却淡定的跟个没事人似的，抄起风衣往自己身上套，还伺候着张心心把羽绒服也套上了，张心心双腿勾紧了pd的腰，任由pd把自己抱着回家。

只是，一路上发生的并不只是走回家这么简单，当他勾不住身子往下滑的时候，pd就会很“好心”的顶下胯然后把他的身子往上提，寂静的夜色中时不时便会揉进几声似有若无的呻吟声，听得直让人脸红心跳，张心心能感受到在这短短五分钟的路程中，自己身体里埋着的巨物又有了反应。

pd将张心心一路抱到了浴室，体贴的帮人儿洗着身子，顺便还泄了自己的私欲，抱着人儿在浴缸里又做了好几次，最后张心心是直接在浴室里昏睡过去的。

第二天早上，暖暖的阳光懒洋洋的洒进了卧室，张心心一觉醒来便看见身边撑着脑袋看着自己的人，见他醒了便笑吟吟的凑过来，一个早安吻轻轻柔柔的就落到了额头上，“早安，宝贝。”张心心现在随便动一动身上都痛的不行，脑子里闪过昨晚两人抵死缠绵的画面便羞红了脸，下意识的想要躲起来，想要往被窝里钻，就在手刚抓上被角的时候，手指上突然多出来的戒指让张心心有些迷茫，“哥哥，这是…？”昨晚用嗓过度，现在张心心的声音中还带着一丝沙哑。  
pd举起了自己的手，指了指两人手上成对的戒指，“是你昨天晚上嚷嚷着要嫁给我的哦，现在可不许耍赖！”

“你讨厌！”pd一脸无辜，感觉他才是被占了便宜的人似的。张心心对昨晚的事只有模模糊糊的印象，也不知道是不是自己意识不清的时候说过这句话，抓着被子往被窝里缩了缩，只露出一双漂亮的眼睛看着pd，“我真的说过这句话吗？”

“你当然说过了！你可不能不要我啊，你要是敢不要我，我就…”说着pd便作势要掀张心心身上的被子。

张心心眼疾手快，一把拉着被子蒙过头顶，在被窝里小小声的嘟囔了一句，却被离自己只有一被之隔的pd听得一清二楚—“嗯，那哥哥你也不能不要我啊~”


End file.
